


Rough Boys

by bisexualnathanyoung



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualnathanyoung/pseuds/bisexualnathanyoung
Summary: Simon has a wank over what he hears through the wall.
Relationships: Simon Bellamy & Nathan Young, Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rough Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided what I'm going to keep compliant and what I'm going to change yet. After community service. Both of them are single in this fic.

As soon as Simon made enough from his job as a freelance editor, he moved out of his parents’ place. Nathan started working at a place in the shopping centre that sold shit like bongs and necklaces, and he got hired because they "liked his charisma." Nathan still wanted to find a way to make money off his power, but dying was painful, so he was doing just fine. Simon needed a roommate, and Nathan was still a homeless. Simon didn't ask anyone else. Six months later and things were going swimmingly. 

"I'm goin' out, you comin'?" Nathan asked as he checked himself out in the mirror next to the door to their flat. 

"No," Simon said as he turned off the telly, "I've got work to do." 

"Suit yourself," Nathan said, "we've really got to find you someone since the girl with the murder dad didn't work out." 

"I'm okay…" Simon responded. 

"Whatever, man," Nathan said and left. 

Simon went to his room and started working on his laptop for no telling how long. 

At some point later in the night, he heard Nathan come home, laughing and talking to someone. 

"Great," Simon thought, "another one of Nathan Young's famous hookups." Simon put his headphones in and ignored everything else. She'd probably be gone in less than thirty minutes. Simon finished his project, wrote a reminder to email it in the morning, and got ready for bed. 

Nathan's room was silent for the time being. They'd either fallen asleep or his lady of the evening had gone home. 

As soon as Simon's head hit the pillow, Nathan's headboard started colliding with the opposite wall. 

"Or not…" Simon thought, "maybe he likes this one…" He had the sense to think to grab his headphones, but he was tired and already laid down. He'd just try to sleep through it. 

"You like it when I fuck your arse like this?! Three times in one night, you little slut!" Simon heard a man that definitely wasn't Nathan said. 

"Oh my god, is he having a threesome? Why didn't he ask me?.. Because I'm me…"Simon thought. His mind became filled with thoughts of him and Nathan sharing… Alisha. He still hadn't gotten over his crush on her. He slid his hand into his pajamas to tend to his growing boner… and tried to not think about his friends… but it was near impossible. 

Simon groaned when he heard the other man in Nathan's room start dirty talking again. If he was honest, it did turn him on a little, but it mainly made him aggravated. It was preventing him from getting sleep and making him jealous that Nathan was sharing a girl with a stranger and not him. _He's my best friend… if he was so concerned about me getting laid and was going to do shit like this, he could've at least asked? But then again, maybe he was with a couple or something… whatever._

"You gonna tell me how good it feels in your arse or should I just pull out and wank myself until I cum all over that pretty face of yours?" The man said. 

"Yeah," Nathan responded, "yeah, it feels so good in my arse!" Simon stopped his wank as he was caught off guard… the girl wasn't just being quiet, she didn't exist. Nathan was having sex with a man.

Well, he could've asked me for that too… Simon thought, what am I talking about? I'm straight… I like women. Breasts. Vaginas. Soft lips. Soft lips around my cock. Alisha's lips around my cock… no, I can't think of her like that. He closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing, but Nathan was being increasingly loud. 

He touched himself as he imagined fucking Nathan. Giving it to him hard to make up for all the namecalling in the teasing. Nathan was a bad boy, and Simon imagined treating him like one. Simon being the one in charge for once. Make Nathan feel so good but still having that power over him. 

"You gonna cum for me? You really like me wanking your cock while I fuck you?" The man in the other room said to Nathan but Simon imagined himself saying this to him. And God, he was getting close. 

"Yes! Yes! Just like tha-aah," Nathan's words dissolved into moans. 

"N-nathan," Simon moaned quietly as he came, and then smacked his non-cum covered hand to his mouth. 

"No, this isn't happening… I didn't. I didn't just," Simon thought, but he did. He wiped up with his pajama pants and put another pair on and felt disgusted. Partly because he just came all over himself and partly because of what just happened.

But the feeling faded, and he was mainly… confused. He thought he wasn't into guys, but it was more like he knew he liked women and didn't feel the need to push further. He was already seen as a freak by everyone; he didn't need the threat of homophobia to add on top of that. He looked at sexuality like "it doesn't matter if I think about kissing a guy or two. I'm not going to do it. People don't need another reason to judge me… I like girls more anyway." 

But on top of the sexuality thing, he just wanked over… Nathan. His flatmate. His best friend. His former (and honestly still) bully. 

"It's fine," Simon told himself, "it's fine. I was just desperate. Nathan's a good looking guy. Everyone knows it. It doesn't mean anything. It's fine… it's fine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted with my tumblr of the same name. This is my first time posting something on ao3 so be gentle with me <3


End file.
